namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Heihachi Mishima
is a main character from the Tekken series. He is one of only four characters (the others being Paul Phoenix, Nina Williams and Yoshimitsu) to have appeared in every game in the series and he makes two appearances within the series as the final boss. He is also the only Tekken character aside from Yoshimitsu to be featured in the Soul series, where he is seen as a guest character in the PlayStation 2 version of Soulcalibur II. History Heihachi is better known as the only son of Jinpachi Mishima, a famous martial artist who founded the Mishima Zaibatsu company. Decades before the events of [[Tekken (video game)|the original Tekken]], Heihachi overthrew his father out of his control of Mishima Zaibatsu as he sought to control it as an industrial company. When Jinpachi attempted a coup d'état, Heihachi quickly captured and imprisoned him below the Mishima compound Hon-Maru and left him starved to death. Later, in an attempt to eliminate his son's "weakness", whose upbringing by Jinpachi is always blamed by Heihachi, he tossed Kazuya Mishima, his then 5-year old son, down a deep ravine, claiming that if he were truly his son, he would be able to survive the fall and climb back up. To further motivate Kazuya, Heihachi adopted Chinese orphan Lee and raised him as a rival to his true son. After Kazuya had traveled abroad and became an undefeated champion, the 52-year-old Heihachi announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament in order to test him. Kazuya won the tournament, tossed Heihachi off the same cliff and assumed control of the Zaibatsu. Heihachi survived the event, went to train and meditate extensively, then returned two years later in the second tournament to defeat his son, and tossed Kazuya's body into a volcano to kill him. After assuming control of Mishima Zaibatsu once again, Heihachi formed the Tekken Force, an elite army whose actions would ultimately led to world's peace. Fifteen years later, during a Tekken Force expedition at an Aztec Temple located somewhere in Mexico, Heihachi witnessed the Tekken Force being obliterated by a mysterious being called "Ogre". Realizing that Ogre had immortal blood, Heihachi sought to obtain its blood in order to create an "ultimate life form". He is also met by a teenager named Jin Kazama, who claimed to be his grandson and begged Heihachi to train him, which he accepted. Heihachi then announced The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 four years later to lure Ogre out. At the conclusion of the tournament, Heihachi betrayed Jin by shooting him in the head after the latter killed Ogre. However, Jin transformed to Devil and knocked Heihachi out before he took flight. Afterwards, Heihachi collected the remains of Ogre and attempted to combine his own DNA with that of Ogre, but discovered that he would need the Devil Gene as a catalyst, held by both his son and Jin. Unable to find Jin, Heihachi learned Kazuya had been resurrected by G Corporation, a rival company. To lure both to him, he held the fourth King of Iron Fist Tournament two years later with his very company's ownership as the grand prize. After the Tekken Force captured Jin upon arrival, Heihachi defeated Kazuya, and took him to Hon-Maru. However, the two would be later defeated by Jin who escaped after sparing Heihachi's life. Immediately after Jin's departure, an army of Jack-4s built and sent by G Corporation invaded Hon-Maru. Heihachi was seemingly killed in the attack, but in reality was blown a long distance away after the Jacks detonated. It is revealed in Tekken 6 that he was unconscious for the duration of the fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament. Upon his recovery, he discovered that Jin had taken control of the Mishima Zaibatsu in his absence, and so he entered the sixth King of Iron Fist Tournament to take back the Zaibatsu. He appears as an enemy in the Scenario Campaign, the story mode in the console version of Tekken 6 whose main character is Lars Alexandersson, Heihachi's illegitimate son. He apparently forgot about Lars, as he was quite surprised when Lars recalled about his past. At first, he tried to make alliance with Lars, but he refused and tried to kill him through shooting, though he easily dispatched it. Lars then left, telling that he will be the "last person" Heihachi ever met. Other appearances Though unrelated to the story of the series, in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and Tekken 3D: Prime Edition, Heihachi appears to have regressed back to his Tekken 2 appearance. Katsuhiro Harada commented on Heihachi's new voice actor for the game as former voice actor Daisuke Gōri passed away in 2010. Heihachi, now for the first time, is seen with a full head of hair. Heihachi makes a brief appearance on the Tekken spin-off game Death by Degrees as an optional boss. He also makes an appearance as a playable character in the PlayStation 2 version of the fighting game Soulcalibur II. Heichachi is one of the bonus characters available to play as or against in Anna Kournikova's Smash Court Tennis for the PlayStation (alongside fellow Namco characters) and is an unlockable character in Smash Court Tennis Pro Tournament 2. He is a secret character in Xevious 3D/G. He also makes guest appearances in the role-playing game Tales of the Abyss (as one of Tokunaga's customization options) and in Pac-Man Fever (alongside several other Namco characters). In the crossover tactical RPG Namco × Capcom Heichachi appears as one of playable characters representing the Namco universe. He also appears in the crossover fighting game Street Fighter X Tekken, with Kuma as his official tag partner. Heihachi's younger incarnation will appear as a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. In Project × Zone he appears as a solo unit. Trivia *Heihachi's fighting style is based on Goju-ryu and Shorin-ryu styles of Karate. *Heihachi's closest friend was Kuma I, his bear bodyguard. After Kuma's death, Heihachi raised Kuma's son, Kuma II, who left Heihachi to train in the wild after he lost to Paul Phoenix in Tekken 3. *Heihachi has been voiced by Daisuke Gori prior to his death on January 17, 2010 from Tekken 3 to Tekken 6: however, in Tekken ''and ''Tekken 2 he was voiced by Banjou Ginga and Wataru Takagi respectively. *In the PlayStation 2 version of Soul Calibur II, the player can choose to make Heihachi speak English or Japanese. If Japanese is chosen, he is voiced by Daisuke Gori. If English (the default language) is chosen, he is voiced by Victor Stone. His "Destined Battle" is against Raphael. *Heihachi's appearance in Tekken 5 is non-canon since he never actually participated in the Fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament. *Heihachi's youth in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 is probably due to Daisuke Gori's death. Category:Tekken characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken characters Category:Soulcalibur characters Category:Soulcalibur II characters Category:Males Category:Namco × Capcom characters Category:Project × Zone characters Category:Japanese characters Category:Antagonists